


What Ifs

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean singing, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: The reader has been hunting with the Winchesters for years and has always been really close to Dean. every hunter know that they don’t get happy endings, but Dean decides to take a chance tell the reader how he feels in the best way he knows how.. Singing karaoke at the local bar after a hunt.





	What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> the song used in this story is “What Ifs” by Kane Brown. Got to love random ideas that pop into my head. We all know how much we love Jensen singing.
> 
> (y/n) = your name

“Let go celebrate another good hunt!” Dean cheered as he, Sam and (y/n) reached the Impala. “First I want to head back to the motel and shower, then yeah let's go out. I think we deserve it.” (y/n) said with a smile as she closed the trunk. “ Yeah a shower sounds good,” Sam said shaking off some of the mud that caked his hands. Once at back at the motel (y/n) headed to her room while the boys headed to theirs. (y/n) took a quick shower cleaning the mud and muck off her body. Once out and dried she quickly changed into skinny jeans and her favorite tank top. Pushing the door open to the boys motel room not thinking to knock, she called “You guys ready to go?” her eyes falling on Dean with only a towel low around his waist. “For the love of Chuck woman you ever heard of knocking?” Dean said with a smirk. “Wow Dean you sure your not a girl, both Sam and I are already dressed and ready to go and you just got out of the shower..” (y/n) teased getting a laugh out of Sam who was sitting at the small table in the corner. “Well if you would turn around I could get dressed unless you want to watch.” Dean, he teased back. “Fine, I'll turn my back.” (y/n) facing the door of the motel room. About 5 minutes later (y/n) felt a pair of arms around her waist, and a chin on her shoulder. “Can we go now?” (y/n) asked “Yup.” Dean said moving his arm to (y/n) shoulder as they walked out of the motel roo. “You know guys if someone who didn't know you looked at you they would swear to Chuck that you were a couple.” Sam laughed as they walked to the bar. 

Sliding in to the bar (y/n) ordered the first round, “ 3 beers and 3 short of your finest Irish whiskey.” She called out to the bartender. “To a great job done boys!” (y/n) said as the tree took the shot. As the night progressed karaoke started to fill the bar. “I'm going up there..” Dean said a bit tipsy. Making his way up to the DJ Dean went though the song catalog. “Get ready for Carry on Wayward Son or Eye of The Tiger.” Sam said with a smile as he watched his brother. “Let hear it for Dean, singing “What Ifs” By Kane Brown. Oh and it goes out to (y/n). “ the DJ called over the mic. “Sense when does Dean know any new songs?” Sam asked looking at (y/n).”It might be my fault, i've been getting him to listen to some new stuff.” she giggled not really paying attention to the name of the song, then the music started and her jaw dropped when she figured out what song Dean was singing to her.

You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you  
What if this goes south, what if I mess you up  
You say what if I break your heart in two then what  
Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast  
Before you make your mind up I gotta ask

What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away

(y/n) just sat in silence with a small smile on her face, as Dean continued singing really getting into the song. “Sam, is this his way of telling me that he has feelings for me?” (y/n) asked looking over at him. “I think so,” he said with a smile.

What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'  
We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'  
Or I could kiss you (you should kiss me), what if you liked it (bet I'd like it)  
Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it

What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away  
Awe yeah  
C'mon

You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you  
What if I find somebody else and I don't need you

Damn

(y/n) knew hunters didn't get happy endings, but she would be damned if she didn't admit that she had feeling for her best friend. If she was going to be with anyone it might as well be another hunter she trusted with her life. 

What if I was made for you and you were made for me  
What if this is it, what if it's meant to be  
What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game  
What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in  
And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name  
What if I loved all these what ifs away

Away (away)

What if?

(y/n) smile only grew as the song faded, walking up to Dean as he came off stage. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him, as his hand found her waist once more. “I guess that means that out feel the same way..” Dean said with a smile after breaking away for air. “Yup it does.” (y/n) said with a smile. “I love you (y/n), i have for so long..” Dean said with pressing his forehead to hers. “Love you too Dean.” (y/n) said, “you know Sam is going to be mad.. He cant make his you two look like a coupe joke anymore.” she giggled as they headed back to the table to finish off a night of celebrating.


End file.
